Chance to Impress
by Carousel Of Curiosity
Summary: SLIGHT HUNGER GAMES AU;; In a second, her back was against the wall and he had a hand beside her head and an arm rested on her throat. "My, my, you need to learn respect," he whispered against her ear. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on his chest, trying to push him off of her. "Get off," she hissed to him. He looked at her. "Please," she finally said. [[levixoc]]
1. Chance to Impress

**hi guys! i was really bored and i had been reading a lot of levixoc stories and decided to take my snk personal OC and twist her a bit. this is supposed to resemble in the hunger games when katniss was sent in to impress the game makers and she was really underestimated. anyway, i dont think this will turn into anything big unless people like- in which that case i may continue onto this story. for now, it'll be put under progress. and yes, it is not how they do it. i just wanted to try something new.**

**have fun reading!**

* * *

"Natal'ya Schöepke."

Natal'ya's stomach leaped up to her throat, and she slowly stood up and walked to the doors to the training room. Her long fingers wrapped around the chipping bronze door knob and hesitated before turning and walking into the room.

Whatever she was expecting, this was not it. The room had a high ceiling and mat covered floors. Weapons lined the walls in rows, each guaranteeing a gruesome death. Her sea blue eyes caught on a room in the wall, smack in the center of the training room. The high-ranked soldiers of the Scouting Legion sat around a table with different forms of food, chuckling and talking in low voices. She stared for a while at the room, before walking over to the weapons and running her thin hand over each of them. The handles of some were smooth, while others held a rugged feel. Her eyes stopped on a magnificent cherry wood recurve bow, glistening in dim light. She enclosed her fingers on the grip and brought it to her, grabbing the quiver along with it.

Natal'ya returned to the middle of the room and gazed up at the soldiers, and cleared her throat. The room grew silent as they acknowledged the older teenage girl standing beneath them, her eyes slightly narrowed. A man with nicely combed blond hair and sculptured features spoke.

"Name?"

"Natal'ya Schöepke, sir."

He raised an eyebrow and then sharply said, "impress us."

Natal'ya quickly nodded and headed over to the target range in front of them. Her hands were shaking violently and her neck was getting hot. She picked the bow up, retrieving an arrow. '_Deep breaths_,' she told her self, nocking the arrow and drawing back. Her nerves were on end and she couldn't stop shaking. This moment decided her fate. With a sharp exhale, she released the nocked arrow, letting it soar through the arrow. It barely made the target, landing on the side of the outline.

The soldiers laughed.

'What did you expect from a girl?'

'All they're good for is cooking!'

They laughed again.

Anger over took her nervousness, watching as they carried on eating and laughing. She nocked her bow again and fired, the arrow hitting the target in the heart. She turned back to the crowd, seeing as they didn't notice her perfect shot. Natal'ya stared and the anger took over her body, possessing her actions.

Natal'ya nocked her bow once more, raising it and aiming at the room. Her eyes locked on a target. Her target was a man who wore a rather bored impression, about to take a bit out of a stark red apple. She narrowed her sea blue orbs, and drew back the arrow. She made a small noise as she released the arrow, flying through the air and hitting the apple in the core and pinning it to the wall.

Many eyes turned to her slacked figure, her arms crossed and eyes half lidded. Natal'ya's polished bow leaned on her leg, it's quiver beside it. The man whose apple had been shot, stood up and walked to the balcony, his eyes narrowed.

She forced a smile and mock curtsied, looking back up to the soldiers.

"Thank you," she said smartly, "for your consideration."

With that, she left the beautiful bow and arrows on the floor and walked back out of the training room, leaving with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Natal'ya pushed herself through the crowd of recruits, making her way to the front. Today was the day where the chose who would stay, and who would leave. She looked upon the stage and smirked to herself, the rather short man(still taller than her. To Natal'ya's dismay) whose apple she had slaughter stood in a slanted posture, his eyes moving over the wave of mainly male recruits. And then Natal'ya.

The man with combed blond hair, who she learned to be Commander Erwin, stood at the front of the stage, his arms crossed behind him.

"Today, a select few of you will become soldiers of the Scouting Legion. These choosing reflect your score of the displayed skill you showed us. Those whose skills we rejected, will either return home or be sent to work on the fields. Now to the list..."

Natal'ya drowned out after the first small speech. The constant droning of names who were accepted was a bore, and after her little stunt last night, she doubted her approval.

"Schöepke, Natal'ya."

She quickly left her dazed moment. Why was she accepted? She had shown no respect towards the Corporal or the Commander. She tripped her way onto the stage and stood beside the dashing young man she had previously fancied. He leaned down to her small height and whispered, "congratulations," to which her face flared red and she stammered a thank you.

After the Commander finished reading off names and concluding with a speech, he sent the rejects off and turned to the accepted, now Scout soldiers. Natal'ya looked at her new comrades, sizing them up. There was Will, Hans, Xaiver. Her blue eyes stopped on a tall girl, all curves with a sly grin in full lips. Her red hair was to her shoulders and dark brown color, her eyes a light hazel. Natal'ya mentally hissed. That was Anja. Anja hated her, and Natal'ya hated Anja. You'd think that Anja being the only other girl graduated, they'd be close. No. Anja slept around to get what she has- a good place in the Scout Legion- whereas Natal'ya worked hard for all she had. Anja was a cheater.

Anja caught Natal'ya's and smirked, Natal'ya scowling at her.

"Cadet Schöepke, Cadet Sashrak, is there something I should know about you two?" Commander Erwin said, his eyes narrowed as his talking was interrupted. Natal'ya looked at him through bored eyes.

"Nothing, sir. I was just giving Cadet Sashrak a congratulations," the answer slipped out in a sarcastic tone.

Commander Erwin narrowed his eyes further and drew himself over to her in long strides.

She worried her lip in a fake pout, "you don't believe me do you?" He sharply responded with a no. "Then go ask Cadet Sashrak. And we ALL know how much Sashrak likes a mans company. She sees an opportunity and she takes it," Natal'ya responded loudly for everyone to hear.

Her comrades bit their lips to keep from laughing, though it was showing on their faces. Anja's face was bright red as she looked at Commander Erwin, then back at Natal'ya.

"Cadet Schöepke, after Dinner you will clean the second level of HQ," he quipped, walking away from her. As soon as his back turned, Natal'ya tossed her eyes.

Natal'ya crossed her arms, when she felt a burning stare into her back. She slightly turned around, to see the Corporal beside another man, saying something to the man and the man staring at her too. She felt oddly violated and turned back to the Commander, when he released them from stage to go get dinner.

She leaped off the stage when a snarky voice spoke to her.

"Bet you enjoyed your little stage time."

Natal'ya turned around to face Anja. "Yeah, I did, and I didn't have to sleep with someone to get it," she snarled at the dark haired girl. Anja scoffed. "Watch your back, Schöepke," she hissed before walking off to catch up with Will and Hans.

She felt another presence behind her and turned around to hiss, "leave me the hell alone!"

Natal'ya widened her eyes as she looked up at Xaiver. Her face became warm and she said sorry quickly. He laughed lightly, "it's fine. Do you want to walk with me?" Natal'ya nodded quickly and walked beside the much taller guy a bit older than her with hair that was almost black. He slipped his arm underneath hers, and locked arms with her. For the first time in a while, she genuinely smiled.

* * *

Dinner was soup, again, but she didn't complain. She sat with Xaiver and his small group of friends who welcomed her happily.

She swallowed her soup, when she felt the same burning gaze on her, she turned sharply around and met eyes with Corporal Levi. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is everything alright?" asked Xaiver, looking at her. She turned back around and grinned. "Yeah, totally. Just distracted." He returned the smile and began talking about titans and killing when she zoned out again.

Why did Corporal Levi stare at her? Had he still not let go her butchered the apple out of his hand. Oh my, he's probably thinking of ideas to feed her to titans. She broke out in a sweat and stood up. "May I be excused? I should probably start cleaning." Without waiting for an answer, she barged out of the cafeteria and down to the broom closet where she collected her cleaning supplies.

Natal'ya pulled out her red bandanna and tied it over her silvery white hair that was neatly put into a braided bun on the top of her head. She started cleaning. Sweeping the floors, dusting, cleaning the elongated windows. She turned around to grab her broom again and ran face first into someone.

"Hey!" she hissed falling down. "What the actual fuck-" she looked up to see who she ran into. Corporal Levi. She narrowed her eyes and stood up. Standing fully up, she still only came up to his jaw line- which probably made him happy. He was finally taller than someone.

"What the hell do you want," she growled, snatching the broom from her hand. She still had problems respect.

In a second, her back was against the wall and he had a hand beside her head and an arm rested on her throat. "My, my, you need to learn respect," he whispered against her ear. She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on his chest, trying to push him off of her. "Get off," she hissed to him. He looked at her. "Please," she finally said.

He snickered and pushed away from the wall. She opened her mouth to say something- but as fast as he came, he was gone.

"There goes my chance to impress."

* * *

**Do you like? Should I continue? I'm sorry I made it rather short, I was tired and a bit annoyed because my hair had to dry naturally.**

**The age difference between them is 17 and 34 i think. ahahhaahahaha yeah. i actually dont mind. w w **

**ciao!**

**bethany x**


	2. Lets Get Tipsy

**sorry if this chapter is short and a little bit rushed! i wanted to finish it before i left for the weekend. :-)**

* * *

"And so I said, 'that's a horse!"

The table erupted with laughter again. Every single fucking person was drunk- that is except Natal'ya. You'd think that because of her genes, she'd go to town with drinking. Instead, the underage girl sat there with a bored expression on her face.

"Ayyy! Nayal'ta!"

"Xaiver, that's not my name."

"What'vr. Why aren't you-" hiccup. "-drinking?" he asked, slinging an arm around her small shoulders. She scoffed in obvious disgust. "Don't touch, Xaiver," she said, turning to him and narrowing her eyes.

"Aaaa, lay off'it," he snorted, pulling her tighter against his side.

"No, I'm serious," she said. Her blood was pumping faster, her heart thumping her chest like a breached fish.

"Yerr always serious," he said, raising his beer to Will who laughed and winked. Natal'ya tried pushing her small frame away from his, with helpless noises. She knew exactly what she was capable of, and she didn't want to demonstrate. But he insisted on bugging her.

Without thinking, her eyes darkened and she point turned, her knuckles coming in contact with Xaiver's face. A loud crack was heard, and suddenly many eyes were on her. Her eyes, however, were on Xaiver's who in turn watched her with wide eyes.

She put her foot on his chest and pushed up onto his neck. It's like she could see herself, but couldn't control herself.

"You stupid men scum. Not knowing when to stop, when's too much. You should have listened," she hissed. "I warned you. And you made me make a mess Stupid варвар*."

Like an electric bolt, she suddenly was back in her own body. She stumbled backwards, and fell into people, squeaking. She looked around. Everyone was looking at her like she had killed someone. Natal'ya hyperventilated, and quickly stammered, "excuse me."

She ran out of the mess hall and into the icy cold and slumped against the exterior of the building. Natal'ya glanced at her hands and bit her lip. What the hell happened? What kind of monster was she? Before she could stop herself, she drew her knees to her chest and crossed her arms over them, burying her head and letting tears flow.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, before leaning her head back. The sound of a door opening rang through her ears. She slightly turned her head and caught the eyes of the person she'd just attack. "Come to tell me what a monster I am? I apologize."

"Actually no," he said laughing lightly and scratching the back of his head. "I came to bring you back in. Everyone thinks what you did was pretty hardcore for a girl. Except the highrankers. They got kind of annoyed that you started a fight." He extended a hand to her, "join us?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, he pulled her up to her feet.

They both walked back in, and everyone's eyes were back on her, waiting to hear what she was going to say. She kept the bored expression on her face, but slowly it twisted into a smirk. Natal'ya swaggered over to the table and slammed her hand down.

"Hit me up."

They cheered and tossed her a shot glass, pouring some alcohol into the small cup.

"Have you even had beer?" laughed Will, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head. "I only drink wine," she said with a shrug. "Can't be too different, right?"

Will grinned and shrugged. "Taste and find out, Nata."

Natal'ya tilted the cup backwards and let the liquid pour down her throat. It burned. She nearly spit it up. "That is so horrible!" she cried out. "Get me more," she said, shaking off the feeling. Why not forget everything?

xx

After a few more shots, and lounged in Xaivers lap with a giddy look on her face. Her legs were draped over the arm of the chair and her arms were around his neck. "Wow this is so nice. I kind of want to do like 5 cart wheels in my sleep," she slurred with a laugh.

_"So,"_ Hans said, moving his cup in a circular motion to mix it, "we know the back story of everyone- except yours, Nata."

She thought for a second.

"Well, I grew up in a farm house inside Wall Maria. I got engaged to some guy when I was like, 13, and at that time my fiance was like 17? I don't remember clearly. But the guy, 's name was Maximus I believe, decided to join the military. Needless to say, I am not married to a severed leg," she finished bitterly. "Around the same time, one of our farm workers got careless and tossed his cigarette into a hay stack, causing our whole house and farm to catch fire. My parents died, and shortly another man found me. He was an 'Innkeeper,' or so he said. He took me into his Inn and trained me himself. Apparently Mr. Snider was some underground gang leader. I was his personal pawn and eventually he took me all to himself and I was once again forced into an engagement. I was a disguised assassin," she got off his lap and strolled behind Will, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head on them.

"I'd lure men into my trap. Alluring, and then get them in bed and," she motioned a cutting gesture on Will's neck. "Kill them. It was easy for me, and passed time. Rather gruesome hobby. Eventually, Mr. Snider got himself into deep shit with another gang, and sent me here to keep me safe. Haven't heard from him since."

There was silence.

"Damn Natal'ya I'm-"

"Don't apologize," she said and stalked back to Xaiver and reclined on him. "I prefer it here."

A new voice butted into their conversation. "Shouldn't you bunch of morons get to bed now" asked Captain Levi, looking at all of them. Natal'ya snorted. "Shouldn't you get to bed? It's past your bedtime."

'_Dammit_,' she thought. The words slipped out of her mouth. She couldn't even fucking talk. She was only 145 cm. "As much as I love listening to your conversations, they aren't that good of bedtime stories-" he tossed a glare in her direction and she innocently pouted. "I'd prefer reading in my own bed and preferably not stories of drunken men and a girl."

"Girl?" she hissed. "Captain, I am a maiden warrior and I prefer to be labeled as such," she crossed her arms and peered up at him.

"Keep telling yourself that, little girl," he said, keeping the same tone of voice. "Now, lights out in 10 minutes or you'll be punished."

"Roger."

* * *

***варвар - varvar. means 'barbarian.'**


	3. Expedition

**i feel like i'm posting this like, really late. idk. i obviously don't own attack on titan- but i do own natal'ya, hans, will, xaiver, and anja. basically any name that doesn't sound familiar- i probably own. thank you for all of the reviews and follows!**

* * *

The smell of the Inn was horribly musky, and she couldn't help but cough as she walked down the steps to the main hall. Cigar smoke danced in the air and irritated her lungs to where it was almost unbearable. Natal'ya walked between the tables, her mint green maid like dress swishing around her legs. Her white hair had a slight beach curled look to it, and it hung to her waist. The dark blue eyes she had drew eyes away from the light dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"Mr. Snider?" she cooed, walking over to a table of gambling men. Mr. Snider turned around to face her, his shaggy dark brown hair looking unusually shaggy today. "Hm, love?"

"Ayy Jensen so this is the she-devil the crowd says you own! Not bad, though that hair is a bit long."

Natal'ya cringed. She didn't take well to lusty compliments and especially those that came from the mouths of drunk men. However, she forced a smile. "Excuse me, Mr. Snider. Terribly sorry for the interruption, but may I talk to you for a second?" Natal'ya asked with a plastic innocent tone. "Sure doll," he said getting up from his chair. "Excuse me a second, lads."

Natal'ya dragged him over to a spot by the stairs. "I saw one of _his_. He seemed to recognize me as being the 'Doll of the Terreur," she stressed, staring up at the foresty green eyes of Snider. He sighed and brought a hand up to his hair, tugging his fingers through it.

"Can you do me a task? Sorry it's a bit of a late notice, but it's urgent."

"Sir?"

"I need you to find one of his- one of his who doesn't recognize you. Get as much information as you can from him, then come back," his voice was strained and he looked down at her. Natal'ya nodded, and swiftly headed past Mr. Snider, hopping up the stairs to her room.

She dug through her clothes, finding the dress she wore when she was on job. It was short and rather revealing, but when you're acting as a prostitute, nothing was too short. Natal'ya quickly undressed and redressed into the small piece of the clothing. Her eyes darted to the mirror to take in her appearance.

The passionate red color contrasted with the white of her hair and the blue eyes she had. The dress went to half way up her thigh in the front, but was to the floor in the back. Natal'ya sighed and slipped on her heels, applying red lipstick quickly. Without another look to the mirror, she pushed away from the white vanity and started to walk down.

As she walked, she put her white hair into a twisted bun on the top of her head. Instead of the main entrance to the Inn, she went into the small kitchen of the building and exited in the back. Time to add to her facade. Her hand went to her perfectly painted red lips and smeared the make up to the side to give her the drunk look she wanted. Walking out of the alleyway with a swaying, stuttering walk, she completed her drunk aura.

Natal'ya got many looks as she walked down the sidewalk, replying with a drunk smirk. It felt like her breath was being sucked out of her body as she crossed over into the other gang's territory, nevertheless keeping her drunk demeanor.

"Hey sweetheart, what's a pretty thing like you doin' out here on this damp cold night?" she turned around to face the voice and inwardly smirked. The man had the mark of the gang on the palm of his hand. This was too easy. She walked over to him and faked a trip to fall into his chest.

"Just lookin' for a goooood time," she slurred, looking up at him with a drunken grin and half lidded blue eyes. He chuckled. "I could give ya that. Follow me," he grabbed her wrist and lead her through twisted alleyways until they were at a vine covered small cottage. The man practically shoved her in the house and closed the door, taking her again and leading her to his room.

The room was rather plain and had a queen in the middle of the room. Natal'ya let out a small gasp as she felt cold arms wrap around her waist and cold breaths in the crook of her neck. His hands slid down her hips to her thighs, stroking the smooth pale skin. She held her breath, hoping he wouldn't find the knife sheath high on her thigh. Thankfully, he didn't because he pushed her straight down onto the bed, straddling her.

Natal'ya narrowed her eyes as she felt the man's lips on her neck. Her hands slide down the bed to her knife sheath, gripping the handle. She'd let the man have his fun for a bit longer. Eventually his kissing got rough, his teeth grazing her skin and pinching it, giving her red marks. A small groan escaped her lips, distracting him from her hands pulling the knife from the sheath. His kisses went to her jaw and she pulled the knife up farther. She turned the blade to face his chest and was about to drive it upwards when he snickered.

The man sat up, his blonde hair hanging around his face. "Such a smart girl. I knew who you were the moment I saw you. You are rather obedient. I can see why Snider likes you." She growled and in a quick moment, dove forward to stab him in the chest. He grabbed her hand before the knife reached his chest and turned it to face her chest. "ублюдок*," she growled, her hands shaking as she pushed against his strength, trying to keep the knife from her chest. "I do enjoy hearing your Russian tongue, it fits with that pretty little accent of yours."

Natal'ya spat at his face. He snarled and used all his strength in one shot, her hands slipping. The knife dove into her chest and red blurred her vision-

"**Natal'ya. Wake up!**"

Blue eyes shot open and she sat up straight in her cot. Her breath faltered and she was about swing at the person when she realized her surroundings. She was safe. It was just a dream. She slumped against the wall and put her head in her hands. "Sorry, Xaiver. I was having a dream," she apologized and swung her legs around, getting out of the cot. Natal'ya was wearing her black undershorts and shirt, stretching to reveal her midriff. "Xaiver, my eyes are up here," she laughed, standing on her toes to run her finger along his jaw line, before walking past him.

"A-are you going to breakfast like _that_?" he asked, staring at her as she approached the door. "Yes, why?" she asked. "Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate? You're the only girl other than Anja. It's a bit distracting to the guys," he said, grabbing her wrist. She ripped her wrist out of his hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Well then you need to learn to not get distracted."

xx

She walked into the mess hall, and grabbed an apple off someone's tray, that someone responding with a 'hey!' She tossed the apple into the air and then caught it, taking a bite out of it. Natal'ya slid onto the bench next to Xaiver. "Where's bitchface mcgee?" asked Natal'ya looking at them. They all laughed under their breaths and then Hans shrugged. "Dunnah. Haven't seen her since last night. She got a little mad for some reason."

"She's planning my death, probably. That's another thing she does in her free time. I'm going to need a leash for her," Natal'ya said with a grin.

"Looking for me?" Natal'ya widened her eyes. "Oh, speak of the devil." Anja forcefully turned her around and Natal'ya hissed. "Ow! Damn woman, not so harsh," Natal'ya rubbed her arms and glared at Anja. "What do you want? Here to tell everyone something embarrassing I did on accident? Sorry, you already revealed that shit." Anja laughed. "As much as I'd love to do that, I've come to tell you to get ready. We're going on an expedition. Be ready in 15 minutes and meet us outside," she spun around on her heels and marched right back to another table where she sat down and continued talking about who knows what.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys in 15 minutes," Natal'ya said, getting up and walking out of the mess hall to her quarters.

* * *

The air was warm and it smelled like the oncoming spring. She inhaled deep and stood straight again, hands behind her back. Will stood on one side of her, Hans on the other. The line was in height order and it looked like a cliff. Even Anja was loads taller than her. She envied those long legs.

She wasn't really listening to the Commander because her heart's thumping overtook his voice. This was terrifying. More terrifying than her days at the Inn. Rarely ever did she get wounds from her hitman job, only some scratches here and there. This expedition could kill her- or even worse, her friends.

Sooner than she would have wanted, she was stroking the neck of the blood bay that she called Myshka lovingly. "Oh, my little Myshka, what're we to do?" she sighed. Natal'ya put a foot in the stirrup then swung her other leg over the saddle. Grabbing the reins, she pulled her left arm back, steering the horse back over to the group with the clicking of her tongue.

"I'm literally, like, so excited," Will said with a grin on his face as she approached. Natal'ya scoffed. "Excited? For what? Your death?" she hissed, running a hand through her white hair.

"Don't be a downer, it is a bit exciting," Hans said, riding on the other side of her. "You all have a fetish for death and that scares me."

"Well to be honest-"

"Mother fucking goodness not you too Xaiver!" she whined, turning to face Xaiver. They all snickered at her whining tone. "The only thing scary here is how out of character you are!" laughed Will, elbowing Hans in the arm, causing the ginger haired male to laugh as well.

"I swear, I'm surrounded by assholes," she muttered, moving her horse to follow the path again.

xx

Natal'ya lazily looked ahead. Here she was, on the outside of the caravan- where supposedly there was more titans-, with a guy she hadn't even bothered to learn his name. And whoever said there was more titans on the outside, you are mistaken apparently. The guy was forcing himself into small talk which to his dismay was blocked out by Natal'ya.

"What is your name?" she interrupted his boring questions, her eyes stopping on the dark haired man who rode beside her. He laughed lightly, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "My name is Jonas."

"Well, hi Jonas. I'm Nata-"

"I know who you are," he said, his blush deepening as he realized how he cut off the female who was very well capable of tearing his limbs off his body. Well, judging by the fierce look in her eyes.

"And how is that?" she asked dully. "Besides titans and battle plans what else are we to talk about? Girls, of course. Ones back at home, and in your case, ones who fight with us."

Silence passed over them. Her gaze returned to in front of her, occasionally darting around to look for titans, a hand on her flare gun. A small thump rang in her ears, and she slowed down Myshka.

"Y'know, if that upset you, you can sa-"

"Sh."

**_Thump._**

"Oh, I didn't realize it was tha-"

"Shut up, dammit!" she hissed, slamming her hand over his mouth. The thumping got louder, and the ground was shaking. Pebbles on the ground were starting to tremble, and at a growling roar, she looked up.

"Fuck," she hissed. Grabbing her flare gun and firing a flare, she clicked her tongue and rammed Myshka in the side with her boot. Myshka went galloping forward and Jonas followed in suit on his dappled gray stallion.

The titan was horribly ugly with a squashed nose and stringy nappy hair. It was about 8 meters high, but seemed to move faster than a regular titan. Her breath was fast and she was sweating as the titan picked up speed and ran after them with a playful grin.

"Jonas! Keep moving, I'll handle it!" she stood up on the saddle of the horse. Her eyes must have been big as she sunk into a memory. The circus. Standing on horses as she moved. Clapping and bright lights.

Natal'ya shook off her daze and fired her 3DMG, the lines attaching to the forearm of the titan. Damn, probably not a good place. As she soared forward, the ropes swung like the arm movement, making the trip over not fun.

It looked at her, and raised the arm she had landed on as well as the other arm. It's free hand came soaring towards her as if she was a mosquito threatening to bite. She let out a surprised noise and ran farther up the arm as it smacked where she was previously standing. Natal'ya could see the nape of the neck. So close. Taking chance, she ran towards the nape while pulling her blades from the sheathe and squeezing them in her grip. The titan's grin widened as it brought the offended hand up again to grab her. Her scream froze in her throat as the fingers pinched her legs and drug her backwards and then off his arm. This time, the scream escaped. She was being dangled in the ear, beady eyes staring at her. It opened it's mouth and dangled her over it, the disgusting smell invading her nose and making her cough. Natal'ya closed her eyes tight, waiting for the oncoming death.

When suddenly she was dropped, and falling down through the air.

* * *

**I was really hesitant about doing the Jonas part and down, because I didn't want to start the expedition and finish it the rest of the chapter.**

**Welp, have this cliffhanger.**

**Until next time!~**

**Ciao x**


End file.
